She's Moving In
by jillykinss
Summary: Sasuke comforts Sakura in a time of despair. The he asks her to move in with him. Join him as he journeys through girl world... "SasuSaku oneshot"


She's Moving In

_By SakuraUchiha14_

**Pairing: Sasuke/Sakura**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. You don't either. Wanna go celebrate?**

**Summary: Sasuke comforts Sakura in a time of despair. Then he asks her to move in with him. Join him as he journeys through the girl world…and all things with it.**

* * *

"Dr. Haruno? What's your call?" asked the youngest nurse inside the solely quiet room. She stared intently at the pink haired woman, who sadly stared at the flat line on the heart monitor.

She snapped out of her daze and said in a sad tone, "Time of death, 6:50 pm," and with that, the other nurses covered the lifeless body on the table.

Sakura Haruno, age 19, knew that this was the worst part of her job. She hated every time she had a patient die on her. Especially, when the patient was so young, and had their whole life ahead of them.

She had just lost a young man, the age of 15, who suffered a fatal blow by a fuuma shuriken to his chest, during a protection mission. He and his team were ambushed by a group of rogue ninjas. And while the mission was a success, it came with consequences. His name was Shin Megami.

Sakura had met him before when she had to do medical tests on all genin and chunin at the academy. He was a charming boy, handsome and smart, who had light brown hair, green eyes, and was just such a lively person. He was very polite, and always greeted her in the few times they met.

Somehow, he reminded Sakura of Naruto, lively, overconfident. Shin had a huge crush on his friend Sayaka Oshihake, and had a big rivalry with his other friend, Daisuke Hanori.

But now as his lifeless body lay there, his eyes closed, sealing away their lively shine, she couldn't help but feel remorse for him. She sighed, as she discarded the hospital scrubs. At least her shift was over, and she could head home. She waved goodbye to Shizune, who had taken over the front desk shift, and sped on to her home.

-X-X-X-

When Sasuke had spoken to his girlfriend, she had sounded sad, and heartbroken. Though he wasn't a hopeless romantic, he told her to come over, just so that he could comfort her. Luckily, he had given her a key to the Compund, in case of 'emergencies'. (…although he thought of this as an excuse for her to come over more often than she should…) He knew her shift was over at 7, so he waited in his room.

As if on cue, he heard the door open from his spot. He didn't go to get her, because he knew she knew where to go. He heard her put her keys down, and take off her boots at the door. She put her hitae-ate on a table, and proceeded to walk up the stairs, going into his room.

He sat there, wearing black trousers and a dark blue shirt, resting his arms on his knees. He looked at her, with an innocent look, while she looked back with a torn one. Silently, he opened his arms for her, inviting her over.

With a sad face, and in two long strides, she climbed onto his lap, and snuggled her face into his chest, while he absentmindedly stroked her hair. Sakura breathed in his scent, a mix of deodorant, light cologne, and his boyish smell. Sasuke wasn't one to overpower himself with stuff like Axe, but he wore a light cologne, as if to freshen up. Somehow it calmed her nerves, and helped her relax.

But not that much.

Sasuke rubbed her back, when he felt something wet on his shoulder. He listened to her quiet sobs, feeling a bit sad himself. He pulled her down, so that they lay on the bed, and she cried into his chest, letting all her emotions out, emptying her heart of all things sad.

A few minutes passed, and Sakura became quiet. She traced patterns on Sasuke's chest, while he played with her hair. He stroked her cheek, and she tilted her head up to look at him. Her green eyes were dull, shining with a sad light. He kissed her nose, and she instinctively moved closer.

"...Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, her voice soft.

"Hn?"

"Can I stay with you tonight?" she asked innocently.

"…of course,"

He wrapped his arms fully around her, while she complied, and he kissed her. Sakura instantly melted, returning the feverish kiss with all the passion she could muster. He nibbled her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and she answered without a problem.

They kissed sweetly, while Sasuke ran his hands under her shirt, and to her back. Sakura shivered, feeling his cold fingertips on her back. She did the same, feeling the ripples of his muscles and angel bones underneath her fingertips.

And when they broke apart, for lack of oxygen, Sakura snuggled up to Sasuke's chest, totally content.

"…Sakura,"

"…yes Sasuke-kun?"

"Move in with me,"

She looked at him in surprise. Staring into his onyx orbs, she saw that he was serious. Sasuke saw that she was in indecision, so he pulled her closer and kissed her until she was dizzy.

She smiled up at him, and said, "When do I start packing?"

He smirked, "Let's do it tomorrow, so we're done before the weekdays,"

"Ok,"

She kissed his nose, and relaxed in his arms. All of a sudden, her stomach grumbled. She blushed, and looked up at him, smiling sheepishly.

"Umm, I had a small lunch?" she said.

"Don't worry; I bought food since you said I live off tomatoes,"

"Sasuke-kun, that's because you do,"

"Hn,"

She sighed. "Fine. How about I cook for you? And I'll even put tomatoes,"

"Hn…fine,"

They both got up and stretched their arms, stiff of holding each other. Though, it **is** ironic how they could spend forever in each other's arms…

As fast as they got into the kitchen, Sakura looked into the fridge there, and shook her head. Yes, there was food, like veggies, drinks, cold cuts, but there was a small shelf full of tomatoes. Sakura looked over at Sasuke, with an eyebrow raised, and he just snorted and went somewhere else.

"Let's see…" Sakura said to herself, as she skimmed the pantry, deciding on what to cook.

She finally decided on tomato onigiri. In a few minutes she had finished, and had a plate of onigiri ready. She sat on one of the counter tops and shouted, "Sasuke-kun!!! Dinner's ready!!" Somehow she felt as if they were in the normal routine of husband and wife. Now if she could get that ring on her finger…

Sasuke walked in, and sat down at the table in front of where Sakura sat. She threw an onigiri at him, and of course he caught it. They ate in silence for a while, until they were both satisfied and full. Sakura jumped off the countertop, and somehow ended up in Sasuke's arms. He had gotten up from the table, just in time to catch her.

He brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Thanks,"

She blushed prettily, "Your welcome,"

After that, they put on their pj's, and settled in the living room, snuggling together, watching a movie. It was a wonder how they fell asleep, Sakura in between Sasuke's legs, as she rested on his chest, and he held her in an affectionate way. They were both tired from a full week of training, missions, and whatnot.

It was ironic how, in a revolt for power, Sasuke Uchiha had always thought of his little Cherry Blossom. (Though of course his strain for power could have had some over extensive thinking…) And when he got his but dragged back to Konoha, he bravely tolerated her monstrous punch that put him in the hospital, because when she went to see him, he grabbed her wrist, and kissed her, letting all the pent up emotions he had out. Afterwards she had slapped him. Hard.

And he received her cold shoulder that could rival his own. I mean, why would she have accepted him, after all that he did? So he did something completely out of character: he apologized to her. She apologized too, and he asked if she would accept him back.

She did. (No duh,)

And he kissed her again under the moonlight, as she shone her light of happiness upon them. And for the sake of a cute romantic setting, I had to say that corny line.

-X-X-X-

Sakura sat on the floor, in the middle of a disarray of boxes, clothes, and miscellaneous things. She was folding clothes and putting them in boxes, already having one box full. Sasuke on the other hand was emptying her desk drawers, throwing out garbage and putting important things in a small box. _She has a lot of…crap_, he thought.

"Sasuke-kun…I call that the junk drawer, because it's full of crap. You can just empty the whole thing out."

Sasuke twitched. _How the hell did she know that…? _

He found a magazine called 'PopStar' and out of boredom, he began to read it. He came upon an article on a girl in America called Britney Spears…who shaved off all of her hair. Right.

He put in the box, and then found a small, worn out notebook. On the cover it said, "Mrs. Efron". He frowned and grunted.

"What's that Sasuke-kun?"

Wordlessly, with his deep frown, he held it out to her. She blushed deeply. Like a tomato.

"That's u-umm, w-well you s-see…" she scratched her head.

"Who's 'Efron'?" he said, still a bit angered.

"Well, his name is Zac Efron. He's this major cute hottie from High School Musical the movie, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and he is uberly cute and–" Sakura said, as she got sparkles in her eyes, and looked of into dreamland.

Sasuke snorted. He dropped the book into the trash, and Sakura frowned.

"I have this gigantic poster of him. And you don't know where it is," Sakura said in a sing-song voice, sticking her tongue out at him.

_Note to self, _Sasuke thought, _find and_ _Katon that stupid poster. The only person she'll say is a 'hottie' is __**me**_

**Ah, getting possessive of your dear girlfriend, are we Uchiha? **His Inner thought.

_Hn._

As he finished up on the desk drawers, he moved on to her big dresser. Sakura had taken out the clothes, which left everything else.

Sasuke went through the first drawer, sorting out its contents. A lipgloss, a book, a purple sock, a tube of zit cream (which he pocketed because he had a pimple behind his ear that wouldn't go away), a pair of boxers, batteries, a crayon, – wait, BOXERS?

He held them up, and raised his perfect eyebrows. They weren't his.

"Sakura, who the hell are these from? They aren't mine. Explain that please,"

She looked over from her spot on the floor. "Geez Sasuke-kun, relax. Those are from little Shisui at the hospital. He kinda…gave them to me when he left. He was a little…perv,"

"Hn," he said. He left them in the drawer, which wouldn't be coming with them, and continued his…findings.

Sasuke continued finding weird things. A thing called a 'lady shaver', a perfume that sprayed him when he grabbed it (so now he smells pretty), a toe…thing. Sakura said it was a separator, but he still wondered why…A box that said, 'My First Kunai', an eyeshadow palette. And then he saw something balled up in the corner.

He pulled out something gold, and bright. It was a shirt, he thought, that hardly covered anything in the front, and was open-backed. As fast as he looked at it, the shirt got snatched out of his grip.

"Gimme that," she said through gritted teeth.

"What is it?"

"Some stupid shirt Ino gave me to wear when we went clubbing. I never wore it. And I don't intend to. Ever." She threw into the trash.

Sasuke went and fished it out. He then came behind Sakura, wrapping an arm around her waist, and whispering in her ear, "Maybe **I **want to see you in it," his hot breath caused her to shiver in pleasure. She snorted and pulled it away from him.

"No, you perv. I am never wearing that…" she looked at it disgustingly, "piece of _scrap_. That's final."

She grabbed it, and using her monstrous strength, ripped it in half.. Sasuke let out a sigh. She sure was overdramatic sometimes…

He finished the first drawer, and when he went to move on to the second one, a kunai almost chopped of his finger.

"Sakura, what the hell was that for?"

"Well Sasuke-kun, that is my _lingerie_ drawer, and I _don't _want you going in there."

Suddenly he was behind her. She was standing up, putting clothes in boxes on her bed, and Sasuke was right behind her. He kissed her neck and said, "But I've seen you in _less_ than that," he smirked at her.

She blushed, and struggled to fight it off. "T-that's besides the point…Don't. Go. In. There."

"Hn, fine,"

The day continued on like this with Sasuke wandering through girl world. He found many…weird things, as he said so. He displayed many cases of jealously, when he found the Zac Efron poster (Which he hid from Sakura to later burn), a pictures of a shirtless Ryan Sheckler (which he just ripped right there), and pictures of her co-workers at the hospital. Yes, he was getting possessive alright.

After placing her prized movie posters, and her Jpop CD's of Hearts Grow, Utada Hikaru, etc., he closed the box and brought it to the bed, before sitting down. Sakura wasn't there.

"Sakura?"

"Just a sec' Sasuke-kun!" she called out. She was in the bathroom.

She walked out wearing a beautiful sky blue dress, which ended at her knees. It was normal at the tope, and had a square top, with nice straps. It was silky and flowy, and fit her perfectly. She was gorgeous.

"Ah, I found thins dress in a box. It was my mother's." Sakura's parents had died on a mission when she was just 14. They were killed by some criminal, who Sakura did end up killing. Like some say, Revenge is sweet.

"It's…nice," Sasuke said, fighting the microscopic blush on his cheeks.

She blushed prettily. "I'm surprised it still fits. My mother was really skinny compared to me," She said, twirling around in it. She sighed, before walking back into the bathroom. She changed quickly, and threw on her previous outfit.

Sakura folded the pretty dress, and put it in the grey box that it was found in. She sealed the last boxes, and sat on Sasuke's lap.

"Well, that's the last one." Sakura said. They had all of her stuff packed now. Her clothes, medical books, pots and pans, miscellaneous things, beauty supplies, and decorative items were all in various boxes scattered around her home.

"Actually you forgot this," Sasuke held out a small shoebox, which said 'Memories' on the top. Sakura gasped, and held it in her lap.

She took off the cover, and gave it to Sasuke, as she rummaged through it. She found pictures of her family, a Team 7 picture when they were genin, a movie stub, her first medical certificate, and then she found a small box.

Inside of it, was a stunning silver bracelet, with a nameplate, and her name written in exquisite kanji letters. On the back it said, 'Aisheteru' and had a kanji character that meant _SU_.

"You gave this to me on our first anniversary, remember?" she said, staring into his intoxicating onyx orbs.

"I did," he said, nodding. He took it from her, and clasped it on her slender wrist. A perfect fit.

Unthinkingly, Sakura stroked it lightly with her fingertips. "It's so pretty," she murmured.

"Aa." Sasuke rested his head on her shoulder.

"Hey! Wake up! We still have to bring these to your place! I promise we can cuddle later…" she said, poking his forehead. He looked at her annoyed.

"Fine,"

-X-X-X-

After that, they had transported all the boxes to the Uchiha Compound. This took about 2 hours, because Sakura had no idea how to organize her stuff. She had all her clothes in _their_ walk-in closet, her pots and pans put in the huge kitchen and everything else where it belonged. Sasuke was glad that Sakura helped, because he thought she would make him carry everything. Shikamaru had said that when Ino moved in with him, she didn't carry ANYTHING.

But Sakura did, with all her feminine glory, carrying boxes in and out, with all her mighty strength.

Now they lied on his bed, (actually _theirs _now), resting and relaxing. There was only one thing left to do…

"Sakura," he said, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" she stroked his cheek lightly.

He fished something out of his pocket, and put it in front of Sakura's face. It was a black satin box. Sakura gasped, blushing.

"Marry me,"

She took the box, and opened it. Inside was a ring, with a silver band, and a princess cut diamond, with two pink diamonds on both sides. "It's beautiful," she said, her eyes tearing up.

"It was my mother's,"

Unthinkingly, he took the ring of Mikoto Uchiha and placed it on her ring finger. "Yes," she whispered. The ring fit perfectly.

Sakura crashed her lips onto Sasuke's, letting a few tears fall. He wiped them away, and smiled a very light smile. He looked in her eyes and saw love, trust, and understanding.

"I never want to be alone Sakura, never,"

"Sasuke-kun, you never will be,"

She kissed him again, this time things more heated, and rolled on top of him. Let's say they had a very enthusiastic 'nightly' celebration…

* * *

Well, that's that. I hoped you liked it!

Please Review! (You know you want to.)

\/

\/

\/


End file.
